


【镜视角】木叶偶像KNH48

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

1.鸡飞蛋打做偶像

　　大家好，我是宇智波镜，你们也可以叫我小镜，艺名。如你所见，我是木叶女子偶像团体KNH48的主役，还他喵是个C位。实际上，一年之前，我还不是偶像，是个忍者，而且，男忍者。

　　事情发生在一年多以前，我永远忘不掉那一天，改变我人生命运的那一天。

　　去年春天，万物复苏，动物又迎来了交配的季节。我们班六个人接到一个超S级的任务，人命关天，事关重大——给春天发情期的九尾打疫苗。

　　是这样的，我们宇智波的传奇老族长宇智波斑跟千手家的忍者之神搞在一块，建了个木叶村，然后私奔隐退夫夫双双把家还，将一堆烂摊子丢给我老师，现任二代目火影和我泉奈叔叔，宇智波现族长，然后两人自说自话跑不见了呀，找都找不到呀！

　　大灾大难后的和平时期，大家签订互惠互助条约，一开始大家商量着打尾兽分尾兽，跟打土豪分田地似的，没曾想这几只尾兽贼TM团结，生命诚可贵自由价更高，敢抓我们就合体给你们来一发尾兽炮，你想清楚啊，我们很杠的，很牛逼的！

　　我们思来想去，左思右想，决定不搞事儿，尾兽乖乖待在自己的保护区不惹事就行。为了防止尾兽伤人，定期给他们打狂犬病疫苗，隔三差五帮他们抓抓跳蚤，当爷伺候着，舒坦！每隔几年发情期打疫苗也是其中一项，毕竟发情的尾兽太危险，如同大姨妈时期的姑娘，发着发着跑出保护区伤人咋办。

　　我们班一共六个人，我跟你们形象地描绘一下六个小傻逼是如何手拉手去郊游的：

　　ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*)乂(∀`●) ヽ(○´∀)乂(*´∀`*)乂(∀`●)

　　万万没想到，我们捅了大篓子。

　　

　　我们六个人悄咪咪靠近正在睡觉的九尾，因为人类与尾兽接触也有一段时间了，彼此都比较客气，警戒意识也没那么强……好吧，不找借口，就是我们想的太少脑子缺根筋。

　　小春师姐一针扎下去，九喇嘛晃了晃耳朵，眼皮都没抬继续睡。疫苗发作以后尾兽会特别温顺，我们以为九尾这么乖肯定是在药效中，于是就飘了，三下五除二跳上尾兽的背脊想要一览众山小，现在想起来不是有病嘛！

　　暴躁九尾，在线发狂，我们还没站稳，它老家伙就睡醒了，二话不说就炸毛，没有一点点防备也没有一点暗示，它就这样醒来，随即一路狂奔见人就喷。我们六个小萌新，吓得魂都没了，缩成一团躲在九尾又厚又长的皮毛里，死拽着它的狐狸毛生怕被他甩下背脊。秋道人胖嘛，好几次在急转弯的时候即将摔下去，幸亏师兄师姐艺高人胆大，死拽着他不放，春姐的胳膊都快拉脱臼了，真是感动木叶。

　　九尾一路跑啊跑，速度特别快，没几分钟就跑出保护区无人带。我们心想完了完了，你能指望发情期的尾兽有理智吗？你能指望来姨妈的女朋友讲道理吗？我们六个人缩在九尾的背上瑟瑟发抖，内心泪狂奔，扉间老师救命啊——

　　发情期的九尾可能压根没意识到自己在干啥，光顾着精虫上脑，跑的跟没头苍蝇一般。狗发情能日树根，尾兽发情咋办，日山头啊？我们寻思他是不是想去找他的同伴打炮？离九尾最近的貌似是守鹤？

　　果不其然，这头老家伙朝西边跑，我感觉吹在脸上的风都带着沙尘，尽管多半是心理作用。

　　火之国的边界就在眼前，地平线开始显现出枯黄的颜色。很好，几秒钟以后就是跨国事件，没准火影风影一起联手打尾兽，妙啊……啊呸！事后我们绝对会被扉间老师丢进实验室当人体实验品的！

　　好在天不亡我，上天眷顾，我当场就吟了两句诗，沉舟侧畔千帆过，病树前头万木春，我擦，风吹多了脑子糊了，别理我、别理我。

　　九尾在狂奔的过程中一不留神踩踏了半栋房子，照理说他一路下来别说是房子，人都踩死一片了半栋房子算个屁啊，然鹅，这不是普通人家的房子啊！

　　面对突然消失的半个家、半个卧室、半张床，屋主家的小拉屎娃，一个扎着双马尾的小妹妹，非常从容自然地瞥了九尾和他背上快吓尿的我们六个白痴，淡定地提提裤子，清清嗓子，扒着残垣断壁冲一楼吼道：

　　“妈——二楼的厕所没了，我要大便——”

　　“憋着——老子电视剧看到一半电视就被砸了半个——我屮艸芔茻——”

　　“斑斑你冷静，电视可以再买，房子可以再搭，孩子要拉屎憋坏可不好。”

　　啊咧？这声音、这声音……

　　我的查克拉之神啊！我们老族长和老村长，以及他们的……娃？我靠，两个大男人怎么搞出来一条人命的，老族长还给人当妈了，天赋异禀也不是这么异的啊，你们会玩。

　　接下来你们可以想象，柱斑一出手便知有没有，九尾都被吊打。愤怒的没有电视看的斑爷挥着扇子抡九尾巴掌，左一下右一下，啪啪啪。打着打着，九尾体内的疫苗开始生效，他变得犯困且迟缓，奋力跑了几步以后倏地倒在地上呼呼大睡，缩成一个团团，像只小猫咪，可温顺。

　　劫后余生的我们刚从九尾背上跳下来，几十个木叶连同砂隐的忍者不知道从哪个犄角旮旯冒出来，将我们围得水泄不通，咦，你们刚刚跑哪儿去了？合着悄咪咪猫在角落里暗中观察是不是？很不幸，九尾最后倒地的地方正巧是国界线，他的一只小爪爪伸进风之国，成功将此事升级为跨国事件，这个锅，我们六个跑不掉。

　　九尾暴走造成巨大的伤亡和经济损失，这事儿不可能打哈哈混过去，然而能怪九尾吗？老家伙演技可好了，一脸无辜，眼泪汪汪卖萌，说自己发情期比较暴躁，我们六个非要爬上他的背调戏他，反正都是我们的错。

　　我们六个被判为超S级的战犯，死刑都不足以平民愤。

　　和平时期，你家出个战犯，害死了好多无辜平民，损害国家利益，有损家族形象，你说家族会怎么做？春姐、团藏和门炎这仨家里基本死绝，没了就没了；我、大师兄和秋道好歹算世家子弟，家里也有兄弟姐妹，你认为家族会为了一颗老鼠屎坏了一锅粥吗？猿飞家当即跟师兄撇清关系，大义灭亲绝不姑息；秋道家还写了篇自讨文，对自己养出这么个社会垃圾表示抱歉，态度诚恳；泉奈族长对我还算温柔宽容，丢来一句“宇智波镜逐出家族”即止，算是给面子了。

　　大家都是成年人，敢做要敢当。

　　

　　如果上天给你一条生路，你选不选？如果这条生路要牺牲你的蛋蛋和鸡儿，你要不要？

　　我们班六个熊孩子被反绑着跪在火影办公室的地板上，头上套了个外卖纸袋，袋子上戳两个洞当眼睛，下午即将上刑场，砍头的那种，做囚车去火之国首都菜市口行刑。

　　“你们六个笨蛋。”扉间老师单手托腮批公文，头也不抬，“惹这么大麻烦。”

　　小怂包门炎当即就哭，哭就算了，一个劲儿往我身上蹭，恶心。

　　“闹出人命官司，还给村里造成3.5个亿的赔款，真是厉害。”

　　门炎吓得哭都不敢哭，妙啊，世界清静了。

　　“老夫也不是什么恶魔，你们从小就跟我，也有感情是不是？”

　　全班齐刷刷点头。

　　“这样吧，我听说如今偶像很赚钱，你们去当偶像出道吧？”

　　啊咧？偶像？

　　“你们的臭脸自然不能出去卖，观众隔夜饭都要吐出来的。”

　　喂喂，重点是我们长得丑吗？我一个漂亮的宇智波跟他们不一样，不要扯上我！

　　“所以……去水之国变个性，再回来整个容，你们觉得怎么样？”

　　哈？变性？变性！

　　“毕竟，女团赚钱多，唱跳不好没关系，会卖萌会搞笑就能吸粉。”

　　我擦，老师你来真的啊？！

　　“怎么样，是去刑场还是去手术台，二选一。”

　　这要怎么选啊，我哪一个都不想去啊——

　　“我数到10,123456……”

　　太快了吧！喂喂喂！

　　“偶像——”

　　我们兄弟姐妹六个人好久没这么团结，满满的求生欲，果然为了活命尊严都是屁。

　　老师身为忍界黑科技聚聚，随便造几个替身送上刑场分分钟的事情，我们眼睁睁瞧着六个跟我们一模一样的冒牌货人头落地，这也意味着世界上自此没有扉间班六人的存在。

　　我们，KNH48，是偶像！

　　

　　偶像不是那么好当的，首先，我们要变性。说到变性手术，当属水之国，而且两个村子之前有一些交流项目，关系还可以，这次九尾闹事也没波及他们家，于是乎，老师一个飞雷神送我们去水之国切鸡鸡切蛋蛋。割鸡割鸡割鸡割鸡，蛋蛋飞走了~

　　春师姐留在木叶，她不需要变性，但要整容。隆胸、隆鼻、开双眼皮、开眼角、磨腮、箍牙齿以及吸脂，等我们变完性也得全套来一遍，大家都有份，不急不急。

　　此外，春姐还被任命为女团总监，相当于AKB里的高桥南姐姐。我们五个人也都有各自的人设，艺名都取好了：

　　大师兄，小猿，队长大姐姐。你总不能叫他日日或者斩斩吧？

　　团藏，团团，酷妹冰美人。谁让他脸上有疤，走朋克路线咯。

　　秋道，秋秋，渡边直美搞笑艺人。别指望他能减肥，走搞笑路线比较可行。

　　门炎，炎炎，软妹小哭包。很适合他，哈哈。

　　我，小镜，绿茶妹，魅惑小妖精……去尼玛的绿茶，滚尼玛的妖精！

　　经历千刀万剐，老子的声带都被割了刀，吞口水战战兢兢。好在没有什么并发症，手术基本还算成功，现在整容失败轻则歪嘴歪鼻子重则小命不保，我不想死，忍辱负重鸡飞蛋打，为的就是留条命，死了一点意义也没有。

　　上次我们跪在老师面前还是兄弟姐妹六个，如今成了姐妹花六朵，真是时光荏苒岁月如梭长歌当哭啊！

　　“哇哦~”

　　老师你哇哦什么哇哦，你在笑对不对，有什么好笑的！不要笑啊！羞耻。

　　“扉间老师……”大师兄，不对，队长娇滴滴开口，“您、您别笑了。”

　　“噗嗤——”老师头枕着胳膊，肩头止不住抖动，笑得快疯掉。“外表整好了，内心也得像个偶像，从今天起，进行偶像特训。”

　　WTF？是谁说女团不需要唱跳只要会卖萌就够了？训练什么训练啊？老子胯下一阵风凉，嗓子还焦灼痛，你让我怎么训练啊！

　　然并卵，反对无效，我们六个人开始了惨无人道的一天十六小时的偶像特训，比当忍者那会儿还惨，说多了都是泪，但我不吐不快一定要吐槽。

　　早晨起床去练功房跳舞，房间地板上全是钉子，偶尔一时兴起还浇上油放把火，以此锻炼我们步履轻盈犹如蜻蜓点水袅袅动人；练唱歌得去瀑布底下，水流哗啦啦浇在头顶上，你都不知道是在唱歌还是在嚎叫，有助于唱高音，老子的海豚音都快出来了；吃饭不能好好吃，一定要吃草莓蛋糕、起司蛋糕、巧克力蛋糕，尽管我是爱吃甜食的宇智波，可是顿顿吃蛋糕我也会腻啊，想吃肉，老师说可爱的偶像不能吃肉肉，肉食者鄙，我哭了有木有；每天都要看偶像视频，学习先进经验，如何卖萌扮可爱，偶像不能放屁哦，不能拉屎哦，不能撒尿哦，偶像怎么可以做这种事情；晚上九点洗漱完毕上床，抱着可爱的洋娃娃唠嗑，不是，聊天一小时，十点必须进入梦乡，老师这个强迫症计时会精确到秒！

　　扉间老师，你当年要是这么训练我，老子早就开万花筒了。你不是整天说自己很忙，公务批不完吗，整天监督我们训练真的不是在摸鱼吗？

　　“不会耽误工作啊，有影分身。”

　　啪啪啪，为您鼓掌。

　　一年后的今天，我们KNH48，终于磨炼成了无懈可击的偶像——出师啦！

　　

　　每个很红的女团都有一个给力的团队，团队的好坏直接决定了你红不红。可惜我们木叶已经没钱给我们找团队，九尾暴走欠下3.5亿赔偿费，村子穷得喝西北风。姐妹几个很怕扉间老师自告奋勇再来一个影分身给我们当经纪人，不要这样好不好，我不想看到他那张老脸，要吐了！

　　“女团不能没有经纪人和助理，正好我手头上有个人毛遂自荐，挺合适的。”

　　咦，毛遂自荐？谁这么脑残？

　　“小镜你变得好漂亮啊~~”

　　嗯，这个声音是……

　　宇智波现任家主，写作宇智波族长，读作我们师娘，一年前冷酷无情将我逐出家族的宇智波泉奈！逐出家门这事儿不能怪他，我犯了事儿，还把老族长的家砸了，斑爷发火谁都止不住，只能牺牲我一个保住千万家。

　　泉奈族长非常激动，“以后我就是妹妹们的经纪人和助理，请多指教！”

　　“族长你搞什么鬼？族里事情那么多你来凑什么热闹？”我不想让你看见我这么羞耻的样子啊，短裙白丝小花边，让我死吧！

　　“不要叫族长，要叫经纪人！”族长气嘟嘟鼓起腮帮子，“托你们这帮小鬼的洪福，我哥一家回木叶讨债，族里事务他会帮我看着，我专心带领你们赚钱，赚够3.5个亿！”

　　哈哈哈，族长那脸就跟青春期的小孩提及自己啰嗦的妈，要多懊糟有多懊糟。别看他人前这么拽，在老族长面前秒怂装乖宝宝可不含糊，晚上十点进入梦乡的那种，哈哈哈，心里瞬间平衡。

　　扉间老师用指关节敲敲桌子，朗声宣布：“今天起，你们，出道。”

　　姐妹们，咱们今儿起是偶像！


	2. 2.炒作是门必修课

　　2.炒作是门必修课  
　　木叶村小门小户，赚不到几个钱，于是泉奈叔带我们去首都出道。我们租了栋小剧场，前店后厂式，后台穿过一扇门就是生活区，方便我们能随时随地上台表演，有客人就要表演。为了保证舞台效果，六姐妹通常被分成两组，一组在台上表演另一组在街上卖萌拉客……像不像妓院？容我扶额哭一会儿。  
　　住宅面积有限，生活区连独立的卧室都分不出来，厨房连着客厅，晚上睡觉打铺盖躺在客厅地板上，好在洗手间有俩，顶多三个人排队，不然一人拉屎五人砸门的场景实在太美。身为一个精致男孩我蛮痛苦的，本来就睡得浅，晚上睡觉带耳塞都听得到其他人的呼噜声，甚至要用假寐术才能睡得着，睡眠严重不足。  
　　最惨的当属春姐，她可是货真价实的女孩子啊，全班只有她会来大姨妈。上周她正好来例假，脾气比较暴，某天早晨推开厕所门，看见马桶里一坨屎，那种喷射状的，溅得马桶壁上到处都是，散发着恶臭。这坨屎不关我的事，那个量就知道是秋道喷的，一般人没那么大屎量。于是乎，春姐一个医疗忍，直接炸锅，使出了毕生所学的攻击大招，把秋道往死里打，我们其他四个人拦都拦不住。老师看到会很欣慰吧，师姐这战斗力绝对是木叶青年女忍里的翘楚。  
　 幸亏泉奈叔及时赶到才救下胖子的小命。说来搞笑，师姐明明是下毒手的，自己反倒哭起来，抱着泉奈叔喊师娘，仿佛受了天大的委屈，真是一日为师娘终身为妈啊，师父带着六个拖油瓶给我们找个师娘真是不容易。要说这果然大姨妈期间的女人没有逻辑可言，春姐因为马桶这事儿哭了一整天，眼泪不断。后来我们立下规矩，公共区域用完必须自己打扫干净，否则用舌头舔干净，还买了好多空气清新剂，保证厕所用完没屎臭。  
　　泉奈叔不跟我们住一起，他自己在首都有房。前些年房价暴跌的时候他悄咪咪炒房，不过那时候他也没钱，挪用了族里的公款付首付，后来房价翻了几番，他再转手卖掉赚了不少。族长挪用族里公款是大罪，连老族长都不晓得自个儿亲弟弟如此胆大包天，我也是来首都以后才知道，但泉奈叔早已经把款子还上，死无对证，再说我都被逐出家族了，关我屁事。  
　　由此可见，宇智波现任族长是多么能折腾能来事的货色，给我们当经纪人刚刚好。  
　　KNH48的歌舞水平顶多算中上游，才练习一年多怎么比得过某些从小就接受偶像训练的团体，唯一的优势是以前当忍者，体力好，服务精神足，24小时唱跳不带喘，勤能补拙笨鸟先飞，好比同人圈的文手天资不足文采不好，只能每天肝更新兢兢业业，赚的全是血汗钱。  
　　变性伊始，我们师兄弟，啊呸，师姐妹几个一直以为自己红不了，老师看我们赚不到钱没准就会放弃偶像计划，偶像这碗青春饭可不好吃。毕竟市场竞争那么大，除了那种大公司包装的霸占秋叶原一条街的偶像外，还有各种各样的地下偶像，人家可是真正的女孩子诶，肯定比我们这种半路切鸡鸡的要可爱诱人。  
　　万万没想到，我们红了。有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫，都是命。  
　　  
　　那是一个乍暖还寒的春夜，我们姐妹六个穿着小裙裙裹着黑丝白丝肉丝各种丝，在街上发面纸巾打广告。海壬小朋友受命监督我们，顺便在我们篮子里的面纸发完以后补货递上一篮新的面纸，怎么听着跟小宾馆里塞黄色小卡片似的？  
　　你问海壬是谁，一个宇智波族的小男孩，直系亲属都死绝了，因此跟在泉奈叔身边，类似于穆先生跟前的贵鬼。战国时期流行优胜劣汰制度，各大忍族实在养不起过多的人口，于是定期流放家族中的老弱病残，把你们往外面一丢，你们自此不再归家族管，生死由天，连丧葬费都省了。后来熬到和平时期，接连出现很多起针对流亡忍者的残杀案件，多是出于仇家泄愤，和平时期不许私斗，那我杀几个流亡人士撒撒气嘛，反正家族都把你们驱逐了。  
　　当时泉奈叔刚接下族长之位，族里争议还蛮大，珠玉在前他也难做。一来为了积累口碑搞公关，二来也不忍族人在外颠沛流离，族长亲自走访各国，将那些流亡在外的宇智波族人重新带回了木叶。虽然说作秀成分比较大，但是起码他愿意去做，总比不做好。  
　　海壬一家运气差，定居的村庄碰上了流行病爆发，全家死光。他打娘胎里不足，说是有天生的贫血，小脸跟刷墙漆般惨白，瘦瘦小小，性格内向寡言跟在族长身边时不时冒个头。曾经有传闻说他是泉奈叔的私生子，呵呵哒，怎么可能，时间对不上。真要是族长亲生的，哪儿能这么平平无奇，海壬小弟弟天资顶多算个中下。  
　　“请支持我们KNH48，每天都会在剧场有演出哦！”  
　　“LOVE~LOVE~我们是KNH48~”  
　　“请来剧场看看我们的表演！”  
　　尼玛，老子好冷哦，初春的晚上穿条迷你小裙裙摆pose,你行你试试。估计只有秋秋浑身肥肉天然御寒才觉得无所谓吧，反正我很有所谓，浑身冻僵。好气哦，可是还要保持微笑，客人来我们剧场玩嘛~  
　　海壬弟弟戳戳我，将一个新的篮子递上：“小镜，面纸。”  
　　“谢谢……”  
　　猛然间有一大批人从街道一头冲过来，各个撒开蹄子跑得跟风火轮一样，哎哟我擦，不愧是首都大城市的人民，身法都这么好吗？不对啊，你瞧这道路尽头怎么火光冲天呢？好像还冒着烟？  
　　“那里有查克拉反应，我先去看看。”小朋友说完便逆流而行，嗖嗖嗖踩着路灯一路跳过去。  
　　我们站在原地动都不敢动，没错，不是不能而是不敢。KNH48是偶像团体，普通人，不可能会什么忍术，而且万一被人发现我们的招式门路可咋办？之前九尾暴走的罪魁祸首，害得几百人失去家园失去亲人的忍界耻辱，早就被当众处死，倘若稍有不慎被人发现真实身份，老师不可能保护我们第二次。海壬是注册的忍者，他用忍术没关系。  
　　“小朋友一个人去太危险了，我们也跟去。”  
　　小猿队长当机立断，指挥姐妹几个朝事发现场跑。然而队长啊，你是不是忘了咱们穿的是高跟鞋，十厘米的那种？不能开查克拉纯粹靠两条腿，你知道脚有多痛吗？每跑一步就跟小美人鱼用脚走路，仿佛有个人拿跟针戳脚底心，特别疼！短短一段路，我们跑了足足十几分钟。  
　　赶到现场的时候火焰还在熊熊燃烧，估计是某家营业场所着火了，消防设施不到位波及邻里，整个一条街都开始烧。最麻烦的不是这个，从火场里面窜出来好几只忍兽，大小跟金毛犬差不多，一个个受了刺激凶神恶煞，空中吐着青色的烈火，逮谁咬谁，递上躺着好几个受伤的围观路人，某个哥们大腿肉都烧掉一块，难怪一群人跑那么快，逃命啊。  
　　好嘛，肯定是那个白痴私养忍兽，也不看看这是哪里，首都诶！你养只哈巴狗都得办狗证！  
　　忍兽对查克拉特别敏感，于是唯一燃着查克拉的海壬弟弟成了众矢之的，被恶犬团团围住。弟弟你真是要命，好死不死来这儿凑什么热闹。  
　　我能说不愧是族长教出来的娃吗，特别杠，腰间摸出一把苦无找准离自己最近的那只忍兽就往对方眼睛上扎，啪叽一下毙命，苦无上沾满了脑浆。畜生的智商比较低下，还没反应过来呢，海壬啪啪啪又扎死好几头，全灭。咦，合着我们六个全无用武之地啊？  
　　趁着首都的消防队还没来，我们赶紧把伤员抬到一边，春师姐做了点简单的应急处理，心肺复苏什么的，人工呼吸免了啊，我们矜持。  
　　事后我们当然被泉奈叔痛骂一顿咯，闲着没事儿凑什么热闹啊，还带小孩子乱跑，万一出事儿谁负责。话虽如此，不过族长什么人啊，作秀小能手，作死小天王，有这机会不好好炒作一下啊？于是乎，本来只是围观凑热闹的我们，上了首都电视台的头条新闻，标题是“偶像团体见义勇为救助火灾伤员”。  
　　放他丫的屁吧，全程看戏而已，然而当时就几个人在场，伤员早不省人事了，随便怎么胡诌。托这场大火的洪福，我们团第一次接受公共频道的访问，上报纸上杂志还去电台宣传了一次，唱了两支单曲，跟杂耍的猴子似的。首都市长还给我们颁发好市民锦旗，我的个去，至于吗？这使得我开始怀疑这把火该不会是泉奈叔自己放的？不会不会，他放火用不着忍兽，吹口小火苗就行。  
　 后来警方结案，只不过是住户非法圈养危险忍兽，虚惊一场的意外事故而已。  
　　要说这件是唯一的好处，大概就是我在街上发面纸卖萌的时候，有小朋友会指着我说“我在电视上见过那个漂亮姐姐”吧。当然啦，比可爱的小朋友更多的是恶心的死肥宅，真的好恶心啊！我讨厌死肥宅，不要靠近我！


End file.
